Frustrated Stephanie Ch 06
by hotboy21
Summary: Steph and Brenda gang up on Dave.


Brenda was spring-cleaning the closets. She smiled to herself as she packed some of the kids old clothes into plastic bags. The kids had grown up so fast and the clothes had hardly been worn and were still practically new. She had offered the clothes to Stephanie, whose sister had just given birth. Steph had gratefully accepted and had agreed to come over and pick them up. She had finished the top two rows and was about to start on the bottom row when the doorbell rang.

"That'll be Steph." Brenda thought to herself. She mopped the sweat from her brow and went to open the door.

"His Sis!" Brenda greeted Steph.

"Hey Brenda." Replied Steph. "You look tired."

"Just a bit. Cleaning up the closets can be tiring." She laughed. "Come on in."

Steph looked at Brenda enviously. Even in her ratty t-shirt and shorts, she looked stunning. Her huge breasts stood out firmly and her large, dark areolas were visible under the thin material of her t-shirt. Her nipples pushed out and made soft peaks on the white top. Steph always felt inadequate in the presence of Brenda's magnificent bosom.

"I've got most of the stuff packed up. I'm just going through one last row." Brenda explained. "You're not in a rush are you?"

"Not at all. I'll come help," offered Steph.

Steph glanced into the Master bedroom as she walked passed it, remembering how she had worn Brenda's panties and fucked Dave. She felt her face grow warm as her pussy tingled. Composing herself, she followed Brenda into the children's room. Brenda kneeled on her fours and began to pull clothes out of the closet. Steph could see down her t-shirt and watched as Brenda's huge knockers bounced around as she pulled clothes out. Steph had never had any lesbian tendencies but the sight of Brenda's naked breasts was arousing a little bit of heat between her thighs.

"Oh My!" Brenda's voice brought Steph back to reality. "What are these doing here?"

"Shit! Dave!" Steph blurted out, although she hadn't meant to. She was caught unawares by the object in Brenda's hands. A crumpled up pair of used panties. Her used panties! The ones she had given Dave months ago after their first fuck.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" Asked Brenda.

"Umm, no, umm nothing." Steph muttered.

"You said Dave! Do you know something I don't?" countered Brenda, remembering the way Steph had looked into her bedroom earlier.

"N-no... nothing's going on, err I don't know." Steph was in a panic now.

"These are your panties aren't they? That's why you're so flustered aren't you?" Brenda demanded.

Steph looked at Brenda's hardening nipples and decided it was time to come clean with her sister-in-law...

* ******* *

Dave hurried out of the airport and into the waiting taxi. He had been away on one of his seminars again and it was good to be home. He switched on his phone and a text message immediately came through. "Airport Motel, Room 1814, under your name." Dave didn't recognise the phone number but figured Steph must have got herself a new number. Smiling to himself, he told the taxi of the change in destination before adjusting his already growing prick.

He walked into the motel and retrieved the key. Just as he walked into the elevator, his phone beeped with another text message – "Stuff in room. Follow instructions." Dave's heart beat faster as her realised that a lot of planning had gone into this. He located the room and walked in. There was no one inside. On the bed was a blindfold and a leather whip. He put his bag down as his phone beeped a message.

"We are going to play a game. Take off your clothes and then lie in bed. Message back when ready."

Dave was getting more excited by the minute. He took his clothes and lay in bed. He messaged back one word "ready."

The text message came back almost too quickly, like it had been prepared.

"There's a whole bunch of panties for you to sniff and tell me when it was worn. If you get it right, you get a suck. Wrong you get a whip. Get enough right and you get to fuck. If not, you get more whips."

His cock was lurching now at the thought of this exciting and kinky game. Hardly had he finished reading it when another message came through.

"Put blindfold on and wait. No cheating."

Dave pulled the blindfold on and adjusted it so he couldn't see anything. He lay back on the bed, aware suddenly of how naked and vulnerable he was not being able to see anything. He listened intently for any sound and finally he heard the faint but audible sound of the door opening. He thought he heard a giggle too but he wasn't quite sure. Then there was silence.

He felt a weight on the end of the bed and movement. Then the weight was gone and he felt his wrist being grabbed. A soft material circled his wrist and he felt a knot being tied. Then his other wrist was gathered and tied together as well. His hands were pulled together over his head and somehow tied to the horizontal bedpost above him. Then he heard her.

"Hello lover." Steph said. "Ready to play?"

"I – I think so." Dave mumbled. He felt the whip run along his body, from his chest down to his erect cock and then back up again. He felt the flutter of material on his face and then his nose.

"Smell!" Stephanie said. "Tell me which day I wore this."

Dave inhaled deeply. The panties smelled extremely musky and slightly sour. They definitely weren't fresh. He sniffed again. A very light fruity smell, but again lots more musk and sourness and even a hint of pee. They were definitely a few days old. Today was Saturday so he guessed.

"Tuesday"

Smack! The whip lashed against his thigh, not terribly hard but enough to cause Dave to wince.

"Try again." Steph said sultrily. The panties we still on Dave's face.

"Umm...Wednesday." Dave said as he tensed his body and waited for the swish of the whip. None came. Instead he felt a warm mouth slip over his cock and give it two long sucks. The panties were removed from his face and he felt them thrown on to his chest.

"Now this one!" Steph said as she draped another pair of panties on his face.

Dave's cock was lurching wildly as he sniffed this pair of panties. It was very fruity with hardly any sourness. He even imagined they were still slightly damp.

"Today! They're fresh." Said Dave almost joyously. He was rewarded with another two sucks to his cock, this time slightly longer.

"Very, very good Dave." Said Stephanie. "Try this one then!"

What felt like a pair of lace panties was now draped over his nose. Dave inhaled deeply and got a much muskier smell than the previous two. No hint of sourness, but a very strong smell of pussy on the panties. And there was a hint of something else. It was something almost familiar, the sweet floral scent of perfume. He recognised the perfume. And he recognised the pussy odour at the same time!

"Brenda's!" Dave blurted out.

"Indeed, yes. But which day?" Steph asked.

"How did you get Brenda's panties?" Dave asked, his cock throbbing even more wildly now.

Thwack! Smack! Two strokes of the whip landed across his thighs, this time hard enough to cause Dave to grunt.

"No questions from you OK?" Steph commanded. "Now Which Day?"

Dave tried to think hard. Perfume on the panties meant that she had either had an important presentation or had gone out for a function. She didn't use much perfume on a normal working day and certainly not on her panties. He wracked his brains. She had told him she had a presentation to management on Friday and a dinner on Wednesday. The panties had too much pussy smell to have been worn on Wednesday so it would have to be Friday.

"Friday, yesterday." Dave said.

Slurp, suck, slurp...his cock was given attention again.

"My, my, but we are good at this aren't we?" Steph said. "Now this!"

Another pair was draped on his nose. He could smell it even before it hit his face. It was a mixture of a copper, metallic smell and ammonia that was not in any way pleasant. The smell was strong and permeated his nostrils like how hot mustard irritates the nose. The material felt soft and thin and he knew they were cheap cotton panties. Dave did a quick mental calculation.

"Brenda's again!" Dave said somewhat triumphantly. "Early in the week! I know that smell. She just had her period!"

Dave felt a weight again at the edge of the bed and then legs climbing over his. He felt a hand grab his cock and then his cock head nudge against the soft wet lips of a pussy. HE felt his cock slicing through a wet pussy almost like butter. Dave sighed as the pussy tightened around his cock.

"What a good husband to know his wife's cycle. Yes Darling, I just had my period and I know it stinks." Brenda said as she removed her period smelling panties from Dave's face.

"Brenda?" Dave asked, somewhat alarmed.

"Hush darling. One more test for you and then you either get to fuck us or get whipped by us both." Brenda said as she fucked up and down slowly and tightened her pussy around Dave's cock as Steph draped another pair of panties over his face.

"Mine of hers"? Brenda asked.

Dave inhaled slowly and deeply. There was a strong pussy smell on this one, almost fishy but not quite. It was also musky and fruity at the same time. He sniffed again, deliberating. There was a certain amount of sourness to the smell. He sniffed deeper and moved the panties with his mouth. Definitely some pee on the crotch and strong smelling, almost like ammonia. Brenda drank too much water to have strong smelling pee and her pussy smelled different. He knew it. He had to be right.

"Hers!" Dave said confidently.

Smack! Thwack! Smack! Three sharp blows landed on Dave's chest causing him to yelp.

"Right and wrong!" Said Steph as she laughed. "That was a trick. They're her panties but I wore them!"

Dave didn't have time to answer as Steph straddled his face and planted her pussy on his mouth. "Now suck me you bastard, lick my filthy pussy"

"Suck her while I ride your cock you cheating bastard!" Brenda cried as she humped herself up and down his cock. Dave couldn't believe his wife was fucking him together with his Sister-in-law!

Dave fastened his mouth on Steph's pussy and sucked and licked as his cock was ravaged by Brenda's clasping pussy. He thrust his tongue in and out of Steph's wet pussy. He could hear Brenda moaning hotly as she fucked him hard.

"Muummph, Mummph,Mummph, fuck, fuck,fuck!" Brenda chanted. She tightened her pussy walls, wanting to milk Dave's cum from his balls. She bounced harder and faster on his cock while she pinched her nipples, causing her orgasm to build in her. She watched Steph moaning and writhing her pussy on her husbands mouth as he sucked her, feeding her own lust to greater heights.

She felt Dave's cock swell inside her and then erupt spurt after spurt of hot cum into her throbbing pussy. "Yeaagghhh" she cried as her body shook with an orgasm. "Get up, quick." She motioned to Steph.

Her sister-in-law raised herself from Dave's probing tongue as Brenda pulled herself away from his cock. She quickly pulled away Dave's blindfold and then sat on his face, depositing her flooded cunt over his mouth and cutting of his vision again. He just had enough time to see that his hands were trussed up and tied together with pantyhose.

"Eat me out you bastard. Eat your own cum out of me!" She cried as she felt Dave's tongue sneak into her battered pussy and lick out the semen. Steph meanwhile was licking and sucking at Dave's deflated cock, trying to stir some life into it. She licked and caressed his balls, then up and down his shaft and finally to his cock head. She didn't have to work too hard as his cock quickly responded and sprang back to life.

Steph climbed onto his cock and in one quick motion, impaled herself on his rigid tool. She sat facing Brenda who leaned forward and twiddled Steph's nips as she continued to grind her own pussy on Dave's face. His licking was stirring her to another orgasm and she loved the way that both she and Steph were dominating her husband.

"Oooohhh..yessss." cried Steph as she bounced harder on Dave's cock and Brenda teased her nipples. Brenda bent forward and took a nipple into her mouth and sucked on it as well. Both girls were moaning now as they both approached orgasm. Brenda pulled Steph a little forward and kissed her, moving her tongue into Steph's mouth. Dave's vision was blocked by Brenda's arse sitting on his face but he could feel the clasping of Steph's pussy on his cock and the trembling of both girls. The two women clung to each other and kissed as they both came together, their bodies trembling in unison.

"Oh yes, oh my, that was great." Brenda said as she climbed off Dave's face. Steph clambered off Dave's still rigid cock and kissed Brenda deeply. She then went over to Dave and unfastened his hands from the pantyhose binds. She motioned to Brenda who was on all fours.

"She needs another fuck!" Steph said as she slipped underneath Brenda and positioned her pussy under her head.

Dave didn't need any further prodding. He leapt up and pushed Brenda's face down into Steph's sopping pussy. He positioned himself behind Brenda and opened her pussy wide. Dave slipped his cock into her gaping pussy and plunged in hard, almost knocking Brenda off balance. He grabbed hold of her huge tits and used them as leverage as he fucked her hard from behind.

Steph stuck out her tongue and licked Brenda's clit as Dave's cock pumped in and out. Every time he plunged in, she gave his balls a lick and then went back to licking Brenda's clit. Brenda mewled into Steph's pussy with every lunge from Dave and lick from Stephanie.

The smell of pussy and hot sex was heavy in the room. The sounds of fucking and sucking filled the room as well and Steph's moans were loud compared to Brenda's muffled mewling.

The simultaneous fucking and licking was too much for Brenda. Her body tensed and she buried her face deep in Steph's crotch as a huge wave of passion overcame her. She twisted and turned and wiggled her ass backwards, impaling herself hard on Dave's cock. Her body shook and trembled and she prised open Steph's pussy with her fingers and licked wildly. Steph came at the same time, bucking her ass up into Brenda's face and her body squirming and writhing on Brenda's tongue.

Brenda lifted her face to take a breath. "Fuck my ass. I'm so hot for you. Fuck my ass now!" She screamed before planting her face back on to Stephanie's steaming pussy.

Dave didn't need further convincing. He pulled out and placed his pussy juice covered cock at Brenda's puckered hole. He pushed against her tight muscle and grinned as he saw her body tense. He pushed hard and rough and fucked deep into her bowels.

"Mmmppphhh!" Brenda moaned into Steph's pussy. She rarely took a cock into her ass and only when she was really horny. She was horny beyond belief today and the pain quickly disappeared to be replace by a warm glow. Dace began to pound mercilessly into her ass. He held on to Brenda's hips and pulled her hard onto his cock with each thrust.

Steph was concentrating on Brenda's gaping pussy now and she watched in awe as the pussy seemed to push out each time Dave fucked into Brenda's shit hole. Steph licked in rhythm with Dave's fucking and Brenda's tonguing of her own pussy.

"Mmpphh...Unnnhh...Fuck me...Suck me...unnh..Mmpphh..."

"unnh...mummphh...unggg...aahhhh"

Brenda and Steph both moaned and shrieked as another orgasm boiled over.

"Fuck, yeah, fuck,, oh fuck!" Dave yelled as he finally pulled out of Brenda's sore, used arse and sprayed his cum all over Stephanie's face. She stuck out her tongue and licked it all up as Brenda's body continued to shudder and tremble, her mouth still resting on Stephanie's sopping pussy.

"Wow Girls! That was awesome!" Said Dave as Stephanie licked up the last bits of his cum. "I'm sorry I was cheating on you Brenda, really."

"Liar!" laughed Brenda, her ass still in the air and looking like a used wanton slut. "She told me all about how you love sniffing her panties and then fucking her. You never sniffed my panties!"

"Actually I always did, I just never got caught. I thought you'd find it sick."

"Sick? Its such a turn on to know a man loves to smell my filthy used panties. You should have told me!" replied Brenda.

"Yeah, well. Steph found out about my fetish and I don't think your brother realises what a slut he has. It just happened you know...me fucking Steph. And looks like your not mad?"

"Oh I was furious at first. But its okay as long as you are willing to share her! After she told me what happened, I was angry and yelled and called her a slut. Then I asked for the full details and as she told me, I pushed her on to the bed and made her lick my pussy while I bunched up her panties and ran them up and down her slit till we both came together." Brenda laughed. "We've been doing this for a few days and then we planned this for you!"

"Yes! Brenda was really angry at first. But its all okay now. The two of you have your very own panty slut – Me!" Steph said as she hugged Brenda and Dave.


End file.
